This invention is related to the art of producing and transmitting three dimensional illusions of an object located at a remote site.
Similar art for transmitting three dimensional pictures include holographic production of the image recordings using coherent light and employing front wave reconstruction techniques.
Such methods are disclosed in Patent No. 3541238 issued to Encloe. It is well known that the process of three dimensional image production by holographic means necessitates the use of coherent radiation at both the object scene. Such condition inhibits the practicalities of wide spread use of such systems due to the expense and sophisticated technologies.
Optical illusions may be produced by parabolic mirrors wherein such images produced thereby are possessed with three dimensional attributes. The optical effect may be explained by the fact that the human eyes see an object from two view points separated laterally by about six centimeters. The two views show slightly different spacal relationships between near and near distant objects and the visual process fuses these stereoscopic views to a single three dimensional impression. The same parallax view of an object may be experienced upon reflection of an object seen from a concave mirror.
In the instant invention the applicant utilizes the illusionary effect created by concave mirrors to produce three dimensional image illusions at a remote site without the expense and complications of holographic image transmissions.